Alena
Alena is one of the main protagonists in the story.She's the future queen of the Vampires,and the daughter of the Vampire King and the deceased Vampire Queen.She meets Cane,the leader of the werewolves in the forest on vampire grounds,and eventually they fall in love. Names Alena Your Highness My Lady Mommy Home place The Castle Race Vampire Family Cane (husband) Alera (daughter) Alena's father (deceased) Alena's mother (deceased) Sereana (cousin) Cane's father (father-in-law,deceased) Cane's mother (mother-in-law,deceased) Cerana (sister-in-law,deceased) Cane's sisters and brothers (sister-in-laws and brother-in-laws,deceased) First appearance Forbidden Love I Biography Early Life Alena was born in the 15th century,to the ruler couple of the Vampires.She lost her mother when she was 100-200 years old,and she lived with his father after that. 19th Century(the time of the events in Forbidden Love I-II) When Alena was around 400 years old,she heard from her father,that a group of werewolves had set camp on the forest near the vampire castle,and that the leader of the werewolves was Cane,the last descendent of the Corialus Caln.Alena went to investigate Cane,and she actually met him and talked with with,without knowing who he was.Then Alena found out about the man she met,and that he was Cane.She went back to the forest next evening,and talked with Cane.Eventually they kissed(first Alena didn't want to).Then on the next night they fell in love,even if that kind of affair between the races was forbidden.Couple nights after,they decided to attack the castle to find the killer of Cane's family,and eventually Alena found out that the Butcher of the Alps was actually her father,The King.Alena,Cane and The King were talking in the throneroom,and Alena revealed that she was pregnant to Cane,making her father and Cane astonished.Cane and Alena's father began to fight.Cane won the fight killing Alena's father.Then Alena became the queen of both,werewolves and vampires,and Cane the king. In the Forbidden Love II,Alena and Cane are living in the castle with their 10-year-old daughter Alera,and Alena is the Queen.One day Alena's cousin,Sareana,comes to visit the castle,and she is shocked about werewolves being on the castle grounds.Alena and Sareana talk about a lot of things,but then Cane decides to go to visit his family's grave,and he would like to take Alena and Alera with him.Alena leaves the castle on Sareana's hands,and leaves with Cane and Alera to Europe.The ride on horses to the harbour,and then they leave towards Europe with Cane's friend,Matt,who owns the ship which they are using to get over the Atlantic Sea. Personality Physical appearance Alena has pale,smooth skin,black,long hair and light blue eyes.She is pretty strong(all the vampires have unhuman strength),but far weaker than Cane. Personality Alena is very kind,and she can be very emotional when it comes to her family.After Cane killed her father,Alena cried a lot,because her both parents are dead,and she thinks she hasn't any family left,but Cane is always by her side comforting her,and saying that she has family;himself and their daughter Alera.Alena is usually described as a kind and funny person,but she can be a good leader.She has to be good leader,because she has to make vampires and werewolves always fighting relationship better.